Recently, people are becoming increasingly conscious of environmental consideration and techniques to reduce power consumption of load are proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Then, techniques to present, to a user, an alert notifying that power consumption to be reduced so that the accumulated amount of power supplied from the grid in a prescribed period does not exceed the prescribed amount of power. In particular, the accumulated amount of power at the time of expiration of the prescribed period is predicted based on an increment in the amount of power supplied from the grid per unit time (hereafter, referred to as an increment per unit time) and, if the predicted accumulated amount of power exceeds a prescribed amount of power, an alert notifying that the power consumption to be reduced is presented to a user (for example, Patent Literature 2).